Run and Tell That
by Eramay Delichia-Green Dragon
Summary: A musical is coming and a new girl is here. Can she steal the show from Gabbi and win the heart of the school's hottest boy? Or will she be framed for things she didn't commit. CONTAINS HAIRSPRAY SCENES AND MUSIC  used to be 'new girl in town
1. New Girl

A.N Okay i did try a HSM story before and i hit rock bottom HARD and BAD. So i am trying a new story. Yes i still have used Chloe. Yes i luv da name and had 2 use it.

**New Girl**

Troy looked up at Ms. Darbus and groaned. The day had just started and time already seemed to stand still.

"Mr. Bolton are you paying attention?" Ms Darbus yelled

Troy jumped out of his wits and looked confused.

He looked at Ms Darbus and bit his lip.

"Well Mr Bolton due to your lack of paying attention ..." Ms Darbus began to say

Troy groaned inwardly 'great he was about to get detention

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK !

Someone was on the other side of the closed door.

Ms Darbus stopped talking and walked over to the door and opened it.

Once the door was opened everyone on the class could see the Principal and a girl.

The girl had brown curled hair falling over her shoulders and a small fringe rested just above her green eyes.

She wore a very faded pair of light blue jeans and green t-shirt. On her feet was a pair on high tops in army pattern.

She had a shoulder bag slung over her shoulder and she looked scared.

'Why wouldn't you be when you are new here' thought Troy as he watched the girl walk towards Ms Darbus.

Ms Darbus said something he couldn't make out and she pointed towards the class.

She nodded following orders and walked in Troy's direction. She sat down in the chair to his left and sighed, leaning her chin on her hand.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The day passed and Troy would always see the new girl walking around by herself. She held her head down and what was worst Troy didn't see people going up and talking to her.

'Idiot you aren't even talking to her' was the thought that came to his head.

Troy sighed and watched her walk up to her locker and opened it.

From where he was Troy could tell there wasn't a lot in it, but it was still her first day.

A commotion behind him made Troy turn round. Coming towards him where 3 people the school had come to be afraid of.

Sharpie Evans, Tailor Mckessie and Gabriella Montez. All three became friends and everything changed. Taylor and Gabriella soon only cared about what they looked like and which guy was eligible for them to date.

Gabriella had her eyes on Troy. She wanted to date him but Troy didn't want to date her. He didn't like the way she had changed herself. When she first came to East High she didn't care about popularity and was always herself but now she had changed and along with that she changed her friend Taylor.

Troy practically ran down a hallway before they spotted him. What he didn't need right now was them hanging of him.

Troy sighed and watched them walk passed not knowing he was just to their right.

Once they disappeared down another hallway Troy ventured out of his hiding spot and looked around. The new girl was no where to be seen and the bell had just started ringing.

GREAT MORE CLASSES

------------------------------------------------------------

To Troy's displeasure Gabriella was in his next class.

He walked into the classroom and saw her straight away.

Make up was all over her face and looked like it needed to be chiselled off. She wore a mini denim skirt and a really tight shirt.

Troy cringed at the thought.

Okay maybe she did look good but that's not why he had liked her a while back.

He made his way to the back of the class.

Sitting the in the back row with her arms crossed across her chest was the new girl.

And next to her was the only chair left besides the one next to Gabriella.

"Can i sit there?" asked he not knowing if the girl would except.

The girl looked towards him and smiled slightly "sure"

He sat down just as the Teacher came in.

"I'm Troy by the way" he said

The girl smiled "Chloe"

"MR BOULTON. MS SMITH!!!" the teacher shouted form the front of the class "something you would like to share with the class?"

Both of them shook their heads and turn their attention to writing down what was written on the board.

-----------------------------------------------------------

When class was let out, Troy tried to find Chloe but he couldn't see her anywhere.

He didn't have much chance of going to look for her for his dad was calling him to go home.

He sighed and walked towards his Dad and followed him towards the car for the trip home.

Troy and his Dad barely talked about anything but basketball all the way home. They were 3 streets away from there street when a girl walking on the sidewalk caught Troy's eye. It was the new girl!

"Hey dad i will walk the rest of the way home." Troy said as his father pulled over. Troy got out of the car fast and watched his down drive off again.

Troy ran up to the side of the girl and walk in sync with her.

"Hey remember me?" he asked

Chloe turned and looked at him a confused look came upon her face.

"Troy?" he said uncertain if she remembered

"Oh yer" the girl smiled "sorry I've just got a lot going on"

Troy nodded as if to say 'i see'

After a few minutes of small chat and jokes they turned into Troy's street.

"Well this is my street." Troy said "so...Where do you live?"

The girl pointed to a house just near of where they stood.

"NO WAY !" Troy said

"What?" Chloe asked a bit shocked of his outburst

"I live right next door" he said "Guess i will see more of you then?" he said but it was more of a question

"I guess" Chloe said "good bye"

She walked up to her house and entered. Closing the door behind her.

Troy finally walked to his front door, knowing that the moment he walked through the door he would be made to practice basketball.

A.N Okay there u go a new chapter and i hope you like it. Yes i have made Gabriella a bitch in this story but its only cause she seems to perfect in da movies and i had to spice things up a bit. But hey that may change. Tell me what you think, and if it is not liked i can try a different story. PLZ R&R. Cya


	2. Runaway Basket Ball

Runaway Basket Ball

Troy slightly grunted as he threw another basketball through the hoop - nothing but net. His father had made him start training immedialty after he walked through the front door. Troy didn't mind, he loved basketball and wanted it to be his life.

He picked up another and tossed it through the air. It rebounded loudly of the rim of the hoop and bounced back, rolling towards the end of the driveway. 

Troy, instead of running after it watched it slowly make its way to its death - well it deflation.

Someone stood in the road of the runaway ball. That someone bent down and picked up the ball and straightened up.

Troy looked up and saw that is was Chloe form next door.

She smiled slightly "Hey"

"Hey" Troy replied

she fiddled with the ball slightly in her hands "Umm ... i ... i ...umm ... think this is yours" she finally spoke and threw the ball back.

Troy caught it with ease "Thanks"

Chloe nodded and headed straight for the house next door.

"Hey wait up" Troy called after her.

Chloe stopped and turned around. "what are you doing now" she was asked

She shrugged and answered "Nothing Much"

She walked up to Troy and snatched the ball out of his arms quickly before lobbing it through the net quickly 

She turned and faced him again "why?"

Troy still reeling from surprise and shock "just curious"

Chloe nodded "well i am going now" she said as an awkward silence started.

She began walking to her house, before she turned around "Oh my parents are having a barbeque tonight... i think ur parents are coming... well i am having a movie night with some people you can come if you want"

"Yea Sure I'll be there"

Chloe smiled once more "cool, I'll see you there then"

A.N Just a small one. but its a start. well please R&R cya


	3. Black Popcorn and a Wet Couch

Black Popcorn and a Wet Couch

Troy fiddled with the corner of the packet he held in his hand. He had knocked only seconds ago on the door. A comotion could be heard on the otherside of the door as he waited.

Soon later the door opened to find a man about 40 in jeans and a badly patterned shirt standing there with a large grin.

"You must be Troy" he yelled fairly loudly as if Troy was deaf.

Troy nodded as he shook the man hands unsure of who he was.

Someone pushed past the man. Chloe smiled once she saw Troy. She pushed slightly on the man still standing in the doorway smiling.

"you can go now dad" she grunted through her teeth

He nodded with the smile still plastered on his face, turned and walked away.

"Sorry bout him" Chloe laughed "He is basically always like that"

Troy eyes were wide open and just kept looking around.

Chloe signalled for him to come in. He followed her until she stopped in one of the rooms.

"TROY MAN!!!!" he turned to see who was yelling his name to find it was Chad, who was grinning in the middle of the room.

Surrounding him where Zeke, Jason, Alan, more of the basketball team, Ryan Evans?????? and alot of others he didn't know.

"Hey" Trpy said greeting his best friend. "what are you doing here?"

Chad shrugged "its not a party without me"

Troy fake laughed unsure how to reply.

Troy turned around and smiled at a few of the people he didn't know.

Chloe realised he didn't know who they were and introduced them. At the end Troy was now aquainted with a Rhiannon, Jessica, Erin, Courtney, Olivia, Gabbi and a Tayla.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After some small chat, all the guys decided to pull out the Playstation and have a few games before they started the movies. They had found a few old dance mat controllers and decided to have some fun.

At the moment Ryan and Troy were versing each other. Troy let out a hugh sigh as he shook his head. Ryan was good, way to good and this was a difficult level."Come on man, you can do this" he spoke silently to himself.

a Few minutes later a voice played on the tv "PLAYER 2 WINS"

Troy sat heavily on the coach and just relaxed until someone grabbed his arm and pulled him up.

"What?" he asked quite loudly

"You won now its time to verse me" laughed Chloe "may the best man... i mean dancer win?" she asked as she held out ehr hand.

Troy smirked and chuckled "Oh i plan to"

Chad burst out laughing and recieved a few weird looks. What was he laughing at?

THE GAME BEGAN

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a few more rounds of the game, Chloe decided to bring out the movies while Chad put on the popcorn Troy brought over.

It was a great idea until a burning smell wafted throughout the house. Everyone ran towards the microwave and opened it. The pulled out the stench covered packet and opened it to find a huge clump of charred black stuff that had no resemblence to popcron what so ever.

"Well it could be worse" Gabbi spoke as Rhee as rhiannon liked to be called and Jessica fell to the floor laughing.

"its not funny" Chad said trying to defend himself

"Did you even read the instructions?" asked Ryan

"whats the point u put the in till they stop popping right?" Chad answered

Troy smiled to himself and put a hand of his mates shoulders.

"I didn't think it was possible but now i know" He spoke as his friend plastered a scowl on his face.

"dont worry about it" Tayla piped up "it means more room for chocolate ans soda!!!" she cheered

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They hardly watched the movie that night instead they joked about and tried impersonating the characters on the screen.

Olivia and Courtney somehow snuck in some water guns and had everyone shoaked in less then a minute.

"You guys" Chloe almost yelled as she stood up and away from the now wet coach. "my parents are gonna kill me"

"chill out its just a bit of water" Erin spoke through her laughter.

Too bad at that moment many of their parents decided it was time to leave. Even Ryan was picked up. Leaving just Chloe and Troy in the lounge room, for Troy's parents decided to stay a while longer.

Chloe ran towards a cupboard and came back holding a pile of towels that she soon used to help her dry the couch.

Troy kneeled down on the ground and also grabbed a towel.

"here let me help" he said

"Thanks" chloe smiled

And they continued drying the couch in silence.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They were only staying a while, but Troy's parents ended up staying for a total of 3 more hours. When they walked into the lounge room to announce their departure to their son, the were greeted buy the T.V running through the credits of a movie and Chloe and Troy asleep on seperate couches.

Mr. Bolton spoke up "we'll pick him up in the morning" as he chuckled. Troy already seemed to be getting a case of bed hair.

"Don't worry" whispered Paula Smith "we'll amke sure he gets to school on time"

both sets of parents exchanged their goodbyes and the boltons left. The smiths closed the door behind them, and they were soon asleep aswell after everything was locked up and the lights turned off.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A.N Ok it took a while to get updated but i have had exams and all this other stuff. but here ti is hope u like it please R&R. Cya


End file.
